


I See You Lying Next to Me, With Words I Thought I'd Never Speak (Awake and Unafraid, Asleep or Dead)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Day 4, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nile Freeman Needs a Hug, Pain, Panic, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Nile opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was stuck under rubble and could only see because of a few small beams of light coming through. She tried to push herself up onto her arms and let out a cry of pain.“Nile! Nile, what happened?”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I See You Lying Next to Me, With Words I Thought I'd Never Speak (Awake and Unafraid, Asleep or Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 4: Collapsed Building.

_ “-you there? Nile, answer me!” _ she heard someone say into her ear.

“Ughhh,” she groaned, and she heard sighs of relief.

_ “Are you okay?” _ she heard Andy ask, and she realized that the voices were coming through the comms.

“I- I’m alive, so that’s good. Hurts like a bitch, though.”

_ “We’re working on getting you out of there,” _ Nicolo said.

At that, Nile opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was stuck under rubble and could only see because of a few small beams of light coming through. She tried to push herself up onto her arms and let out a cry of pain.

_ “Nile! Nile, what happened?” _ Andy asked.

“I- I sat up, see what was wrong with my legs. They’re crushed, I can’t get them out, I think they’re under something that's supporting the rest of this stuff, keeping it from collapsing on me.”

_ “Nile-” _

“Oh my god I’m stuck down here, oh god-” she gasped, the situation finally starting to set in. “My legs, no, I can’t fucking  _ move. _ ”

_ “You’re okay, Nile. We’re gonna find you and get you out. Just take a breath for me,”  _ Andy said firmly, but Nile wasn’t paying attention.

“I- ow, fuck- I can feel my legs trying to heal, what- I don’t- how? What- are they gonna heal? Are they just gonna keep breaking? Shit-”

_ “Nile!” _ Yusuf said loudly,  _ “Nile, I need you to breathe, now.” _

She snapped out of it and managed to take a few deep breaths.

_ “Okay, now, if you haven’t already, I want you to lie back down.” _

She did as he said and lowered herself back to the ground, groaning.

_ “Good. Now, listen to me. I know it hurts, but we’re looking for you right now. We’ll find you. Your legs will probably keep doing that, and it’s gonna suck, but I promise you’ll be okay once we get you out of there. You’ve just gotta wait a bit longer for us to get to you,” _ Yusuf said, his voice softer this time.

“O- okay. Okay,” she said, her voice shaky.

“Nile, are you there?”

That didn’t come from the comms.

“Andy? Andy! I’m down here!” she shouted back.

“Hold on a minute, we’re gonna move some of this rubble and get you out. Close your eyes, dust and debris hurt like a bitch.”

She closed her eyes like Andy instructed, and gasped as she heard rubble moving. It sounded like it was going to fall on her, and it was terrifying.

She felt something touch her shoulder and her eyes shot open.

“Nicky! Where- where’s the others? Are they okay?” she said, grabbing his hand tightly.

“We’re up here!” Yusuf said.

“They’re working on getting some more of this stuff off of you,” he explained, sitting down and gently moving her head to rest on his legs.

It took the others a bit to get to where they needed to be, so they just stayed like that.

“Nile, we’re gonna lift this off your legs now, okay? It’s probably gonna hurt and I’m not gonna lie, you might die, you know crush injuries are tricky, but you’ll be okay, I promise,” Sebastien said gently.

Nile nodded before turning her head into Nicolo’s stomach. He moved a hand to the back of her neck and tightened his grip on her hand.

When they started moving the debris off of her legs, she gasped, closing her eyes tightly. They weren’t kidding when they said it would hurt, but this was bearable. And then it wasn’t. They’d gotten to the largest piece of rubble, the one that was digging into her legs the most, and she screamed.

The second they managed to push the boulder-like debris off of her, the three of them crowded around her. Sebastien grabbed her free hand, Andy squeezed her shoulder, and Yusuf had his hands on her knees, both for comfort and to keep her from moving her legs and worsening the injuries.

Nile whimpered at the feeling of her legs knitting back together. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that. When the feeling stopped, she sighed in relief, her body relaxing.

“You okay now?” Nicolo asked her softly.

“Yeah, thank you, for getting me out,” Nile said.

“You’re our family kid, we’ll always get you out,” Sebastien said, smiling, and she smiled back.

“Family,” she said quietly.

A family. Her new family. She could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the plan was to write for multiple fandoms, BUT, my brain said, “no thoughts, head empty, only hyperfixation on Old Guard movie,” so... yeah, this is what y’all get. There might be another fandom or two thrown in here, but it’s probably gonna be mostly or only Old Guard fics.


End file.
